Shattered souls
by Storm-Kit-cat
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban after the Triwizard tournament. Can he survive without his soul mate? Is his soul mate alive?


Kingsley Shacklebolt sat nervously in a chair in front of Albus Dumbledores desk at Hogwarts. He was here to tell him some shocking news.

" What brings you here today Kingsley? Can I offer you some tea, or a lemon drop?" asked the twinkling eyed headmaster.

" No thank you , Albus. I'm afraid I have some distressing news; good new, but still distressing."

Kingsley continued when he saw he had the headmasters attention. " I just left Madam Bones' office where she just finished interviewing Peter Pettigrew."

At the mention of Peters name, Albus sat up straighter. They had been looking for Peter ever since Sirius escaped. They were able to clear Sirius' name last year after the incident with the Triwizard Tournament, when Peter was spotted at the graveyard.

" Really, they caught Peter?" asked a shocked Dumbledore.

" Yes, I myself apprehended him earlier today. I spotted him coming out of Borgin and Burkes."

" Well, Sirius will be very happy to hear that the person responsible for James and Lilly's death will be going to Azkaban. I fail to see what's so distressing about his capture Kingsley."

" Amelia and Rufus questioned him, under vertiaserum. He will be going to trial in a few days, but we did find out that , Harry's innocent."

Dumbledore felt his heart drop. " Excuse me Kingsley?" he whispered.

Kingsley ran his hand over his face. " Harry is innocent, he didn't kill Cedric. Harry actually defeated the newly resurrected Voldemort that night." Kingsley closed his eyes. They had sent an innocent, 14 year old boy to Azkaban.

" I, I think you need to start at the beginning." Dumbledore pulled out the desk drawer where he kept his special lemon drops, those laced with a calming drought.

" As you know Crouch Jr entered Potter's name in the tournament. When the portkey activated it dropped Potter and Diggory in the graveyard. We thought Potter killed Diggory to claim the cup for himself, but that's not what happened."

Kingsley took a deep breath. " During the trial, all of Harry friends stepped forward claiming that Harry had been acting strange all year. They claimed that he had become secretive, and was disappearing at all times of the day and night. The teachers claimed that Harry's grades had greatly improved, far greater then what was expected of Mr Potter."

" Yes, they came to me claiming that Harry must have been using his cloak to to sneak into the restrictive section, to learn more advanced magic." said Dumbledore sucking on his candy.

" Young Mr Weasley also claimed that Harry refused to go to the Burrow with him after the Yule Ball, and that after he returned Harry's magic was different, stronger."

" Yes, I myself noticed the change in Harry's magic, but it never felt dark."

" Everyone also assumed since Harry wasn't screaming his innocence during the trial, that he was guilty." stated Kingsley

" Except the Weasley twins, they still storm my office weekly crying Harry's innocence, and begging to go visit him. Molly would have my head if I took her boys to that Island." Dumbledore tried to joke, but he knew this was a serious situation. " Strangely, Severus has always stood behind Harry's innocence too."

" Harry wasn't sneaking into the restricted section or disappearing for nefarious reasons. Harry was in love." Kingsley tried to hide his shaking hand. It made him sick thinking about what they did to that boy.

Dumbledore almost choked on his lemon drop. " In love?"

" Yes, Harry was sneaking around to meet his lover, another young man. It seems Harry was afraid to admit his sexual preference to his friends, so he snuck around. The other young man was also afraid to tell his father that he was gay."

" How did Pettigrew come across this information?" asked a shocked Dumbledore.

" Easy, he snuck back into the school, and was spying in Harry. When he wasn't at the school, Crouch was spying on him. They would take memories back to the " thing" that was Voldemort."

" Who, was his lover?" Dumbledore never suspected that Harry had a boyfriend. He honestly thought that him and Ginny Weasley would get together. Ginny always had a big crush on Harry, and she did sort of resemble his mother. Potter men always had a thing for red heads.

Kingsley ignored the question " The reason Harry's grades improved was because he was dating a 7th year, and they would spend a lot of time studying. Harry wanted to become a healer, so he was working extra hard."

Dumbledore lowered his head. He also had no clue that Harry had aspired to be a healer. Before last year he would have thought Harry would have made an amazing healer. Harry was very caring and empathic. He often wondered if Harry was becoming an empath. There had been Potters many generations ago that showed a strong leaning towards being an empath. It would also explain why Dementors effected him so strongly.

" The reason why Harry didn't go to the Burrow for Christmas, was because he got bonded." Kingsley had to stop why Dumbledore choked on his lemon drop.

" Bonded, are you sure?" asked Dumbledore clearing his throat.

" Yes, we went digging, and found the paperwork at the Ministry. It seems Harry snuck out of Hogwarts over Christmas vacation, and met his lover at Gringotts. The goblins conducted the bonding, a soul bond!"

Dumbledore was floored. Soul bonds were the strongest, rarest bonds in the wizarding world and could only be performed in true soul mates. To find your soul mate was virtually impossible. The last soul bond performed was over 500 years ago. If one soul mate died , then the other would follow just days later.

" That explains the change in his magic." whispered Dumbledore. " The soul bonding would have merged their magic, reshaping it."

" Kingsley please, who is his soul mate?That poor boy must have been suffering greatly this last year with Harry in Azkaban." Soul mates would suffer great pain if they didn't get to have contact with their soul mates every day, some even slipping into a coma and dying.

Kingsley looked Dumbledore in the eyes, ready to shock him like nothing has shocked him before.

" Cedric Diggory!"


End file.
